I Do
by Hobygirl
Summary: You can guess by the title ;) Opps gave to much away ;)


Italics for past x x

Liam comes back on the 23rd not sure why though but yippee!

_"Luc" called Liam answering the phone._

_"Yeah it's me listen i need your help."_

_"If you want my sister it's her way or the highway." He chuckled._

_"No listen, you see we were together I left no phone or nothing then she hooks up with a druggie and now she's one herself. So can you come down?" By the sound of his voice Liam could tell that he really needed help."_

_Now six months later everything was going smoothly and Eddi had been clean ever since that day Liam had come down. It wasn't a day both of them wanted to remember. But Liam had had harsh words for her that day words that helped her change her ways._

_6 Months earlier.._

_"You're going to end up like mum and where does that leave me you're so selfish Ed." "I can't do it watch you waste you're life away like mum does you've got a good job and by the looks of it you've got Luc who cares for you he wants to help but we want to help but if you don't help us we can't do the same."_

_"Why would you both care? Luc left me its his fault I'm like this you don't care all you care about is so mum doesn't have a spat at you for not looking out for me and all that its all about you." She spat._

_"You can't blame anyone apart from yourself you didn't have to take it for god sake your a nurse a highly skilled one if I remember you know what drugs like that do to you you took them and I'm here because I do care you're my sister it's what I do." He replied heartfelt._

_"But I can't do this." Tears pouring from her eyes._

_"You can. You're strong, Mum drinks because she makes herself believe that she can't cope with out one but she can the amount of times you've been with her to make her stop may have not worked but your stronger then me and mum put together you can do anything if you put your mind to it." "But you've got to let us in."._

From that moment on she had let people in more and let Luc and Liam help her with only Sacha and Chrissie the only other people to know. And she had slowly got better with luc by her side after he explained why he had left leaving them to finish where they had left off much to Luc's shock thinking Eddi would never take him back let alone go back to where they had finished. It was after Liam had gone back to her flat she had asked "why?" And his reply was that he wanted to help her and deep down he loved her not words that regularly came out of his mouth. She had been stunned because she was never able to read him and this had opened a new door to him for her. And soon after that she had told him that they should finish off where they left off because what was the point on starting over again?

Six Months Later

"Do you take Eddi McKee to be your Lawful Wife?."

"I Do."

"Now if you'd like to read your vows."

"First time I met you." He started "To be truthful I didn't like your personality because you were so different the total opposite of me and I didn't get on with that."

"But then over the months I grew to like you more grew to realise there were some similarities we're both sarcastic, we like going to the roof to get our morning energy and we work well as a team. Then I kissed you in the lab and I wasn't sure as why then I figured out it was cause I wanted to be with you outside the hospital as well then cause I didn't know what to do you flirted with someone just to get me jealous I can safely say it worked and everything was on the "up" till I left you and let you get yourself in a state and I couldn't stand myself for it. When you told me that you wanted to forget and start off again I was the happiest man alive and I can't wait for you to be Mrs Hemingway and start a life with you, a house don't think a caravan or a flat will be suitable do you? Maybe some kids and a dog."

"Good she whispered cause you're gonna be a dad in nine 6 months."

"Really." He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, happy?" She asked sceptically.

"Very." He replied kissing her while the whole church where calming down after cheers and claps.

"Now Eddi McKee do you take Luc Hemingway to be your Lawful Husband?"

"I Do."

" I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the Bride." And with that the room interrupted in screams and claps.

This was their happy ending.


End file.
